Homosexuality
The attitudes and views of the Xai toward homosexuality are rather unique and somewhat complex to explain, and thus deserve detailed explanation as to the manner in which the Xai deal with the subject. When thoroughly understood, it should be readily noted that the Xai do not accommodate the views, beliefs, are ideals of other species, and never bow to pressure to change their own. The concept of "homophobia", a term that would be deemed grammatically incorrect by the Xai, does not exist within Xai lexicon. Attempting to classify Xai views as such, or even sexist, can only be described as both ignorant and biased, and with good reason. Background The Xai are a three gender race, with a male, female, and xanith population, the latter possessing certain traits from the first two. Given that all sexes can reproduce with one another, or by themselves, homosexuality is a difficult topic explain. Thus, it can only be explained in relation to each sex rather than the race as a whole, with a wide-sweeping classification on how all the sexes view the subject. However, some general subjects can be used though. Pairings (sexual friendships, or "friends with benefits"), and marriage (permanent union between two Xai), are subjects that fall under the umbrella of sexuality, and thus homosexuality. An easy way to describe the Xai's view of homosexuality within their species, and those of others, is that so long as the parts fit and produce children (the main purpose of sex), then it is perfectly acceptable. If the two individuals cannot produce children from the action, then they have no reason to be together. It should be noted clearly that the Xai do not view love is not a good enough excuse to support homosexuality. However, to simply wrap up the topic, the Xai regard male pairings and marriage as wrong, while female pairings (not marriage) are okay as a mark of friendship. Xanith pairings and marriage are permitted and condoned. The punishment for homosexuality in Xai society is death. No other way around it, and it is heavily-supported by all genders of the Xai. Thankfully, as there have been no reported cases of it from the only sex it is prohibited in, the men, the punishment has never been carried out. One point worthy of mention is that there exist no secret cases of homosexuality either. This is known from a direct mention from Xanus, the God of the Xai, who sees all, and during a conversation with Shala Alla Tok, made known that his children have "not engaged in adulterous acts", of which homosexuality is classed as. Males Perhaps the most basic view of the men regarding the issue is this; men do not sleep with one another under any circumstances. No Xai male has even found to harbor homosexual desires or intentions, and in the collective conscience of the Xai, no gay male Xai has ever been found. It can be deduced using simply logic that there have never been any homosexual Xai men in the entire history of the Xai, thus leading to this acknowledgement that homosexuality amoungst is a sin and morally disgusting. Like the rest of the race, if their god wanted them to have sex with members of the same sex, he would have made them that way to accommodate those needs. However, he did not. Men agree that no part of their body was made for receiving the sexual members of other men, and thus, homosexuality within their gender is regarded as wrong, physically, socially, and morally. Given the iron-clad resistance of the Xai to change, using excuses such as love, support, or belief do not work within arguments to change their views on the matter. Females Unlike men, Xai females can reproduce with members of the same gender, using ovipositors which allow for one female to lay her eggs within the womb of another female to carry. Additionally, it has been explicitly stated by the Church of Xanus that female Xai can use their ovipositors for sexual purposes, as their bodies can forgo the laying of eggs, and instead, produce the embryonic fluids that are found within the eggs, as a form of sexual lubrication. As such, their bodies were indeed made for having sex with one another as much as with men. However, the same rule applies regarding the view of having sex only with those god intended your body to be used with. Female Xai do not support men having sex with one another as their bodies were not made to do that. The female of the Xai believe that their vagina and ovipositor can be used with men, women, and xanith, though the idea of "scissoring" as the humans call it, is foreign to the Xai, and never attempted. Homosexuality within the female half of the species is regarded as permissible, though marriage is regarded as a bond best suited for men and women or xanith and women, something female Xai agree with. At the end of the day, females have sex with one another to relive sexual desires pent up within as a Xai female, one of the perks of having many female friends or sisters. Their ultimate goal is to marry a man at best, or a xanith at worse; never another female. Xanith The xanith stand in the same category as the rest of their race in that only what goes together is allowed. However, as they possess male reproductive organs (or for some male parts within female parts), they stand apart from the rest in that they can marry either sex with the full blessings their god and the church, as well as the rest of society. Xanith regard same-sex relations within their gender as moral, and those with others as the same. They are the only gender that can marry one another on the grounds that they were originally males who agreed to have their bodies genetically altered to possess female traits so as to lessen the difficulty of producing a larger "male" population. As a result of their origin, the xanith are classed as both male and female. Because of this, xanith can marry men, or more often women. As they can bear children with men and xanith or impregnate female Xai and fellow xanith, xanith having sex with any of the three sexes is regarded as perfectly acceptable by the Church of Xanus. Given their dubious reputation for being the most sexually abusive gender of the Xai, largely due to the mishaps that originated from the hormonal quirks the xanith suffer from, the xanith have used this unique possession to get away with acts that under normal circumstances would be deserving of death. Trivia *It should be noted that I, the author Vivaporius, neither support nor defend homosexuality. I never have and never will, and have my reasons for such. If anyone has any issues with that, then they, like myself, are entitled to their opinions. However, please do not strike up the issue with me as I whole-heartedly '''do not care '''about the gay "plight". Do not bother me with the issue, try to force my opinion of the subject into your favor, or link me to reasons why you think it right and I'm wrong. Thank you for your understanding. Category:Culture Category:Copyright